Mentalist: Enchanted
by Special Agent Baker
Summary: A songfic based on Taylor Swift's song 'Enchanted', because Patrick Jane is a very enchanting person.


The Mentalist Fanfic

_**Songfic**_

A short little songfic involving our favourite couple. This fic will be based upon Taylor Swift's song 'Enchanted'. My second Mentalist fanfic, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist, or any of the characters. I don't own the song 'Enchanted' either.

**Enchanted**

_**There I was again tonight**_

_**Forcing laughter, faking smiles**_

_**Same old tired, lonely place**_

Here she was, Agent Teresa Lisbon, in an office meeting on Friday night, listening to people talking about things she thought weren't important. But at least she wasn't at home alone.

_**Walls of insincerity**_

_**Shifting eyes and vacancy**_

_**Vanished when I saw your face**_

_**All I can see, is that it was enchanting to meet you**_

She really didn't enjoy sitting the office doing paper work, but knowing that he was sitting on his couch, made her feel safe.

Agent Lisbon will always remember meeting Mr Patrick Jane. She'll never forget being hooked with his smile, and his voice.

_**You're eyes whispered 'have we met?'**_

_**Crossed the room, your silhouette**_

_**Starts to make its way to me**_

He was like a knight in shining armour for Agent Lisbon. Whenever he was around, she felt safe; she could be anyone, but preferred to be herself around him.

She was a princess for Patrick Jane. Her presence was always welcomed, and he always felt good around her. He put up a veil around others, but felt he could let it down with her.

_**The playful conversation starts**_

_**Counter all your quick remarks**_

_**Like passing notes in secrecy**_

_**And it was enchanting to meet you**_

_**All I can say was I was enchanted to meet you**_

There was always an interesting topic when Jane was in the room. He always had a snarky remark, and felt he knew everything. He and Lisbon could argue all day, because she felt she always needed to have the last word.

_**This night is sparkling**_

_**Don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck**_

_**Blushing all the way home**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

He always managed to make her blush, and it always happened at the worst of times. She wishes she could tell him how she feels, but she just doesn't have the courage.

She was absolutely stunning with the light falling perfectly on her raven hair. He enjoyed dancing with her that night. He wished he could tell her how he feels, but he just doesn't have the courage.

_**One game question kept me up**_

_**2 AM, who do you love?**_

_**I wonder till I'm wide awake**_

She couldn't love him, because he was still in love with his wife, wasn't he?

He couldn't love her, because she wouldn't go for someone like him, with so many hang ups, would she?

_**I know I'm pacing back and forth**_

_**Wishing you were at my door**_

_**I'd open up and you would say 'hey'**_

_**It was enchanting to meet you**_

_**All I know is I was enchanted to meet you**_

How many times hadn't he woken her up in the middle of the night for work reasons? Sometimes she wished he would just knock on her door for the sake of just coming to see her.

He paced up and down, thinking about Red John, his wife, his work, and mostly about her. He wishes he could just hang out with her for the sake of hanging out.

_**This night is sparkling**_

_**Don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck**_

_**Blushing all the way home**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, ooh**_

He is awestruck at just how beautiful she is. He could just stare at her all day, every day.

_**This night is flawless**_

_**Don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck**_

_**Dancing around all alone**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

Often times she would dance around in her 'Lisbon' football jersey, just for the fun of it. But often enough lately, she realised that she was dancing to songs that reminded her of him.

_**This is me praying that this was the very first page**_

_**Not where the storyline ends**_

_**My thoughts will echo your name**_

_**Until I see you again**_

_**These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

She was glad when he decided to stay instead of leaving the CBI. She couldn't wait to see him every morning at work as she walked in.

He thought of her more and more lately, and couldn't wait till she walked into the office.

_**Please, don't be in love with someone else**_

_**Please, don't have somebody waiting on you**_

_**Please, don't be in love with someone else**_

_**Please, don't have somebody waiting on you**_

He was still in love with his wife wasn't he? He still belonged to his wife, whether she was dead or not.

She would probably never love someone like him, she had higher standards.

_**This night is sparkling**_

_**Don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck**_

_**Blushing all the way home**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**This night is flawless**_

_**Don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck**_

_**Dancing around all alone**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

He was wonderstruck at her beauty. He enjoyed every moment with her.

She was enchanted by him. She enjoyed every moment with him.

_**Please, don't be in love with someone else**_

_**Please, don't have somebody waiting on you**_

She thought he was still in love with his wife, but now she knew he loved her.

She loved him, and he felt so great after he told her how he felt.

**The****End!**


End file.
